The invention concerns a coating, applied to the inner surface of the temples of eyeglasses and/or the bridge connecting the lens bows, insofar as this bridge comes in contact with the skin of the wearer of the glasses, particularly in the case of plastic frames.
Such a coating is known from German Patent Document No. 25 46 767, although in said patent an attempt was made through special measures to reduce the specific compression. This solution, even for the purposes cited there, is not marketable.